


The Best Laid Plans...

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's plans are disrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> **Beta** : eeyore9990
> 
>  **A/N** : A very belated birthday story for torino10154, who requested Charlie with either Kings, Draco, or Neville with a prompt of the great outdoors.

Rain slammed sideways into the ground, the cliff face, and the shimmering curtain of magic that kept the cave dry. Charlie stood just inside the entrance, watching the constant snap and sizzle of raindrops hitting the curtain. He stared down at the waterlogged field, and the crumple of red and blue that had once been a blanket.

Inviting Kingsley for a picnic in the great outdoors had seemed like such a good idea. The weather witch had promised a day full of sunshine. The dragons in this area were mating and that always promised a magnificent -- and arousing -- aerial show. Add in good food and good wine, and he'd been hoping for a chance to find out how Kingsley felt about him.

Charlie sighed. Lunch on the hard and uneven rock floor of a dank cave didn't seem to hold quite the same possibilities.

"It's not going to stop any time soon." Kingsley came to stand next to Charlie. "Still, we've still got the picnic basket, and warming and cushioning charms will take care of our comfort. There's no reason to waste the entire afternoon."

A dragon wheeled overhead, snarling and flaming its aggravation. Not for the first time, Charlie wished it were possible to transform into a dragon. If nothing else, he'd be able to express his feelings without sounding like a complete berk.

"Charlie?"

The softness of Kingsley's voice caught on something in Charlie's chest, leaving it aching. "I had..." He trailed off, swearing at himself. What the fuck was wrong with him that he could face broody female dragons without fear but flinch from talking to someone who attracted him. Maybe Bill was right, and he really was more interested in dragons. Maybe he should just give up on the idea of having more in his life than the occasional one night stand.

Rejecting that idea as vociferously as he had when Bill had had the nerve to thrust it on him, Charlie spun around, put his hands on either side of Kingsley's face, and kissed him.

For a fraction of a second, he thought Kingsley was going to turn him down. Charlie began to retreat and turn back to the storm outside. Maybe it wasn't so bad. He couldn't Apparate within the reserve, but he'd hardly catch his death out there.

Then Kingsley was crowding into Charlie, pressing their bodies together and every thought Charlie had had about it being a bad idea evaporated.

Pushed against the rough stone, Charlie kissed Kingsley again. This time Kingsley took over, thrusting his tongue between Charlie's lips, and the kiss became possessive, demanding. Perfect.


End file.
